


Maybe, Just Maybe

by sleeplessabout_u



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what the hell to tag, Karmy - Freeform, Reamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessabout_u/pseuds/sleeplessabout_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There they are - Reagan and Amy all tangled up on the bed, half naked, eating each others faces out while Karma stood there with her jaw hanging open and her hand death gripping the door knob'</p>
<p> Or Karma kinda walks in on Reagan and Amy making out and Reagan catches her, and she sort of— doesn't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Just Maybe

Karma was currently walking to the front yard of Amy's house, a grocery bag - full of confetti frosting and mini donuts - on her hand, that she had made Shane stop by to get on the way here, and her school bag with next week's homework.

Amy didn't go to school today. Which is weird because as much as Amy hated Hester, she hated missing class even more. Plus, she wasn't answering any calls or texts - which wasn't really  _that_  unexpected considering how weird things between the two of them (and with Liam) ever since that legendary group hang a week ago - but when she asked Shane and he had no idea what was happening, Karma began to feel worried.

So she went to Lauren at lunch, and the blonde girl had scowled at her (that wasn't new) responding with a vague 'Amy's sick' before running off with Theo.

And here she was Friday afternoon.

So she figured she might as well make the best of their day by spoiling (junk food and boring documentaries) and taking care of a sick Amy. Who turned into a big baby– a cuddly, and kinda grumpy, big baby.

And Karma loved it.

As she's getting into the Raundenfeld's porch, she turns to look down the street and notices a weirdly familiar black pickup truck a few houses over. _Isn't that—?_  She pauses for a moment and then shakes her head, smiling at her ridiculous thoughts.

So the door's open, which is weird, but she figures Amy must be so worn out she hasn't even left her room. The house's so quiet, so keeps it that way as she climbs up the stairs— Amy must be napping right now.

Karma turns the doorknob slowly, opening the door with a smile only to stop on her tracks— Oh, god.

There they are - Reagan and Amy all tangled up on the bed, half naked, eating each others faces out while Karma stood there with her jaw hanging open and her hand death gripping the door knob - and she's pretty sure she gasped at the sight but the very loud feminine moans running through the room must have concealed it.

The blonde's on top - and Karma's kind of surprised by that for a second - leaning on her knees and elbows as she straddles Reagan- and she needs to look away before she—

Fuck.

Her eyes can't help but run over the blonde's muscular back, and the curve of her spine, down to the bones over her lower back ending just over the waistband of her jeans - which seemed to be lower on her hips than usual - and Karma feels her mouth dry up for some reason.

She watches as Amy moves her head down to kiss Reagan's neck and collarbone and Reagan - who's  _also_  in her bra and some  _really_  short skirt - holds Amy's head in place, moaning hoarsely with her perfect eyebrows pinched together as she tilts her face on the direction of the door.

Where Karma's still paralyzed—  _How long have I been standing here?_

She wants to move, she  _needs_  to move. Or at least cover her face with her hands, or for fuck's sakes-  _close_  her eyes. But-

She _can't._

And when she hears another moan, she mistakenly focuses her eyes on the scene before her— and Reagan's dark eyes staring right at her.

Karma's eyes immediately widen in fear before the dark haired girl slowly smirks at her. And then she watches as Reagan smirk widens, and she blinks in confusion for a moment -  _What's—?_

And then a bare thigh lifts up between Amy's legs.

And Karma can actually feel her face flushing when Amy moans throatily at the contact - and then the blonde moves her hips down Reagan's leg, with the help of tan hands on her ass, and lays her forehead on the DJ's shoulder as she sighs her name.

Karma has never being a violent person, _ever_. She can thank her hippie parents for that, all the yoga classes and breathing sessions they've made her practice had helped her to focus the anger out of her body, until it disappears. It  _always_  works.

But as she takes in Reagan's satisfied smirk—  _I need to punch the smug out of her._

She finally walks into the room, throwing her bags on the floor and slamming the door loudly. The thunderous noise makes Amy scream and roll over from Reagan, falling off the bed. In another situation that would've been funny.

Oh, but not now...

"I thought you were sick," She spats lowly, trying to keep the betrayal out of her tone. She's sure she didn't made a good job as she watches Amy looking like a fish out of the water.

Yeah, the wide-eyes-and-opening-and-closing-her-mouth-without-making-a-sound-cause-just-got-busted look.

Amy clears her throat, "Um-"

"She was," Reagan says aloofly, as she sits on the bed, "I was taking care of her" she grins sweetly at Karma, like she wasn't just–  _defiling_ Amy in front of her to fuck up her mind, "she feels  _so_ much better now"

Karma scoffs and crosses her arms around her chest, "I guess the aspirin was down your throat or something..." She mutters quietly to herself, but quickly knows she failed when she hears Amy choke and Reagan snort

And Amy gives Reagan an exasperated look from the floor and the other girl just shrugs with a grin, "It was funny" she defends amusedly and her best friend shakes her head with a light smile on her face and stands up from the floor - and Karma's eyes  _accidentally_  look down at her chest, and her eyes flash instantly as she spots a very big,  _noticeable_  purple mark on top of her bra clad breast—  _A fucking hickie?!_ She makes an effort to move her gaze, looking down but then— _Her pants are unbuttoned too?!_

Amy seems to notice her gaze and she quickly sputters an apology, running around the room looking for her shirt. "Babe?", Reagan calls the blond before throwing her shirt at her nonchalantly, and Amy catches it smoothly.

Like they do this every fucking day.

Karma takes a deep breath before she says something stupid, that would result in a lot of trouble...

( _If_  Amy hears it.)

Amy finally buttons her shirt back up and takes a seat on the bed  _trying_  to maintain eye contact with Karma, "Uh, so what's up?"

She flips her hand at Amy dismissively, "Oh, nothing. I just came to check up on you" she smiles and Amy nods slowly, "You know what Ames, can you please bring me a glass of water? With lots of ice?" She asks and glances at Reagan, "I'm kind of thirsty" she declares neutrally

Reagan stands up, "Yeah, me too" she looks at Karma with a slight smirk, and Amy's eyes are moving between the two of them with a constipated look of her face.

Yep, kale versus mushrooms round two.

"Uh, okay. Um, are you guys—? Yeah," She shakes her head and starts walking to the door, but before she could reach the doorknob Reagan stops her by grabbing her arm and turning her around to face them

"Your pants, babe" she says in a raspy voice that had Karma frowning, and then she gets into Amy's face, putting her hand on the zipper of her opened jeans, flatting the tip of her fingers on Amy's  _navel_

_You've got to be kidding me right now_ , Karma's jaw drops open in outrage and then she hears,  _sees_ , Amy's breath hitch and her eyes pop open at the contact

"I'm- Uh, thanks" Her best friend sputters nervously and glances briefly at her before turning to the door again, "Okay" Karma hears her repeat quietly to herself again before disappearing out the door.

Reagan and Karma wait a couple of seconds, glancing at the door for a last time, making sure they're alone - and when they hear Amy scream a, 'I won't be long!' from the stairs, they turn their heads to glare at each other.

Shit is going down.

"Well,  _that_  was classy, " Karma smiles falsely at Reagan, "subtle too"

"I know, right" Reagan chuckles, "So, can we talk about we talk about your voyeurism kink? I mean, I never would've imagined. You're always so sweet and innocent" she says mockingly as she bends down to pick up her shirt from the floor.

Karma scoffs, "You need to cut the crap, Reagan" she spats and the dark haired girl arches an eyebrow at her, "I know what you're doing, and if you think-"

"Wait, the making Amy moan or the territorial lesbian thing?" Reagan interrupts, "Because I was  _totally_  doing both" she snarls teasingly and Karma clenches her jaw

"God, you have no idea how much I want to leave a scar on that pretty little eyebrow" Karma mutters lowly—  _Holy shit, what was that?_

Reagan laughs, "Bring it, midget" she says, her smirk widening when the redhead squeals indignantly at the dig, "Oh and by the way," she gets closer to Karma, who lifts her head daringly, "you should learn to knock next time..." her voice lowers, "you wouldn't wanna walk in with my head between Amy's-"

"Shut up!" Karma screams at her, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She finally cracked - she didn't even know she could _get_  this mad - she's really trying not to wince when she feels her nails digging painfully hard into the palm of her hands as her fists shake by her sides. And there's this uncomfortable feeling in her stomach—  _How dare she say that to me?_

"What, you can't take it?" Reagan asks her and crosses her arms around her chest, "Well, get used to it  _Carmen_. Because unless Amy tells me so, I'm here to stay" the DJ states confidently

Karma stares at her for a second and laughs sarcastically, "Yeah, we'll see about that"

"It bothers you, doesn't it? It bothers you _so_ much," Reagan taunts her with a coy smirk, "that Amy's with me, and now you're not the only one who gets her attention- You really  _did_ take the ex-girlfriend thing seriously-"

Karma frowns in confusion, "What are you talking about?"  _Not this again_ , she thinks tiredly as she remember the pasts 'conversations' with Liam about this matter, "It's called being protective of your best friend" she justifies.

She doesn't know why she feels the need to.

Reagan scoffs and shakes her head at Karma like she's the dumbest person in the world, "You clearly have the definition of protective wrong" she says seriously, "this thing you're doing right now" she motions Karma with her hand, "it's called being jealous, possessive- "

"Protective!"

"-girlfriend. You're acting like she's your- Oh my god, you don't even see it— You _like_  her, you're-"

Karma's eyes widen in- disbelief, yeah. "You have no idea what you're-" her retort was interrupted by Amy's knocking on the door and she and Reagan jump apart, smiling innocently at the blonde as she walks inside

"Hey..." Amy greets nervously, running her eyes over her room - like she expected some kind of tornado disaster or something - and over them - like she expected a hundred of bruises, and maybe a homicide.

It's weird how right she might've been if she had come in 2 minutes later...

She hands them the two glasses of water and Karma and Reagan look at each other for a second, completely forgetting about the water they'd absurdly asked a few minutes ago. The two of them reach for the glass and down it at the same time.

After two whole minutes, were they just basically awkwardly stood there in silence while they looked at each other, Reagan rolled her eyes and walked to the bed before sinking on it with a groan

"I don't wanna go" she whines as she starts tying up her black ankle boots, "Give me a final cuddle, Amy" she pouts at her, Karma rolls her eyes—  _I'm the pouting one, you poser._

Amy laughs softly and sits besides Reagan, wrapping her arm around her waist and kissing her cheek sweetly and Karma watches how they look at each other, all doe eyed and stupid smiles on their stupid faces.

"You have to" Amy says sadly, "those snobby rich people aren't gonna cater themselves" she says grinning and Reagan groans

"Fuck, I hate them" she sighs and stands up, Amy following briefly - Karma watches as her best friend wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist and rest her face against her shoulder.

Karma's heart sinks— _We used to hug like that..._

"Don't kill them please" Karma hears Amy mumble amusedly, making the other girl laugh lightly

"I'll try my best, Shrimps" Reagan says regrettably as she gets out of the loving embrace and kissing Amy's lips softly - Karma looks away feeling that god-awful feeling on her chest...

Reagan walks to the door and stops suddenly, narrowing her eyes at Amy, "But if I do..." She starts

" _Yes_ , I'll be your prison wife. We already discussed this" Amy waves her hand dismissively and Karma just  _has_  to roll her eyes at that

" _Oh_ , okay. Yeah, I just- had to make sure" Reagan says jokingly, lifting her arms in surrender. She winks at Amy," Bye, babe" and then looks at Karma, "See you later, Carmen" she giggles.

Karma huffs and looks at Amy with a look that clearly says: 'Are you gonna let your girlfriend bully me like that?' and Amy seems to get it because she sighs, "Rea..." she warns but Karma can hear the humor on her tone

"Ugh, whatever" Reagan rolls her eyes, "Bye,  _Kar-maa_ " she laughs and shuts the door as she goes. And Karma glares at the door for a minute before rolling her eyes and looking at Amy, who has a goofy look on her face

"God, she's great, isn't she?" She asks lovingly and Karma makes a non-committal sound, "And  _so_  hot. Like, did you see that  _skirt_?" Her eyes glaze over and she makes a sound between a moan and a groan as she covers her face with her hands.

Karma feels irritated again , "Uh, yeah... " _Um, no._  "She's just– lovely"  _I hate her. She needs to go._

"Yeah..." Amy sighs, "So, what do you want to do?"

Karma doesn't really know, but she takes in Amy's sweet smile and gentle green eyes, "Can we just- cuddle?" she asks and then— "I kinda miss how you feel..." She mumbles quietly. She didn't want to sound needy but she really  _did_ miss how Amy felt against her, so warm and comfortable. And she always smelled like sunshine.

Amy looks at her for a second and then her cheeks color slightly - and Karma's weirdly happy about that - "Of course silly. I'm kinda tired too. I wasn't lying when I said I felt sick, you know" she states and Karma decides not to ask.

She curls up on  _her_  side of the bed (the right one), relieved when a few seconds later she feels Amy warm body behind her, and a pale arm wrapping around her waist protectively. Seconds later, she bravely lifts up her own hand to grab at Amy's and places them lightly on her chest (over her heart) and smiles to herself when Amy threads their fingers together.

And they just lay there, just savoring the other's presence. Cheek to cheek, legs tangled together, closed eyes matching content smiles.

And Karma doesn't want to - she's so  _good_  right now - but she can't help it...

She wonders if Amy and Reagan do this. She wonders if Amy's as gentle as she is with her as she's with Reagan, or if Reagan knows how Amy's  _always_  the big spoon but she actually preferred to be the one cuddled relentlessly (She will never admit it, though), or if she knew how Amy  _really_  likes when her back is lightly scratched (It makes her shiver) or if she knew how fucking cute she would get when she was tickled, or if she rubbed her tummy like Karma does when Amy—

Karma's eyes pop in surprise— Shit.

She stays in silent shock as Amy buries her face on her neck as her breathing evens out.

(So, maybe Reagan  _did_  kinda know what she was talking about. Just maybe.)

**Author's Note:**

> So I's be new here. Btw this is like repost from my tumblr and fanfiction site :)


End file.
